Problem: $\Huge{52.389 - 7= {?}}$
Solution: ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${{9}}$ ${{0}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{9} - {0} = {9}}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${{8}}$ ${{0}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{80} - {0} = {8}0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${{3}}$ ${{0}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{300} - {0} = {3}00}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${12}$ ${4}$ ${{7}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{12000} - {7000} = {5}000}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{40000}- { 0 } = {4}0000}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${4}$